SailorDarkness
by Chiharu Aiko
Summary: How would it be if the darkness that caused disruption around the world, actually belongs to the one that is suppose to kill the darkness?     This is a story based on the Sailormoon animation and it would be a continuous after Sailor Stars.
1. Chapter 1

*All the characters do not belong to me*

**Chapter 1 **

"Usagi!"

The young princess stops abruptly when she heard her name called. She recognise the voice though, and she had been dreading it since last week. Usagi decided to pretend that she did not heard her and continue walking down the street. The comic shop is just around the corner and if she could make it, maybe she could avoid talking to her. Usagi break into a run and slip into the shop. Catching her breath, she look around the shop. Unsurprisingly, there are many people there. It had always been very popular with her classmates when this comic shop had opened just last week. The celebration was very grand and the first 100 customers gets a 50% discount off the actual price. Usagi was one of the 100 and she bought a stack of comics home. She now regretted it.

"U—SAA—GIII!"

At the same time, Usagi felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. Sweating nervously now, she put on her sweetest smile and turn to face her friend, Rei.

"Rei..what a coincidence. Are you here for the comic as well? Oh, there is a new stock over there and I heard they have some fabulous title. Let's go!" Usagi tried to change the stoning atmosphere of her friend and started to walk towards the 'New Arrival' shelves. However, Rei seem to know Usagi too well to be distracted. She pull her out of the shop and speak to her sternly.

"Usagi! There is no use avoiding me anymore. I would not forget it no matter how long it is" Rei glared at Usagi.

Usagi flinch and smile sheepishly at Rei. "Rei, I am not avoiding you. I mean, why would I avoid you? Hehehe.." Usagi patted her friend shoulder.

"Yes you are. This whole week you were not at our regular study hours and not once you had come whining to us over your 'misfortune'. Now, spit it all out. Have you use all our money to buy those comic books? The money we all shared to buy a present for Saiko sensei?"

Sweats fall profusely down Usagi's forehead. She slumped her shoulder and not meeting Rei's eyes, she nodded slowly. Rei sigh and shake her head. "What should we do with you? Saiko sensei is going to leave tomorrow and you promise us you would be responsible, only then we agreed to give you the important task of buying the present." Rei seem to be in the point of bursting with impatient. Usagi seem to sense it and once Rei look behind her at a child shouting for his toy, she take the opportunity to slip away quietly. When Rei turn her attention back to Usagi, she is already safely on her way back home.

"Usagi, Rei had been calling you for millions of times. What had you done this time?" Luna asked when Usagi walked into her room. "It had already nearly 6 months after the last battle with Galaxia and you had not settle back yet? The finals are coming soon and you should study hard. It is your future and how can you catch up with Mamoru if you still act childishly?" Luna continue nagging.

Usagi stare absentmindedly at the sky through her window. The last battle with Galaxia had ended. She had restored peace to the world and her friends. Everything is back to normal. Mamoru are now back from his studies abroad and working in the Tokyo University as a researcher. She is proud of her lover. Now, all she had to do is to finish high school in another two years and she would be free to marry him. He had promised. Usagi smiled sweetly at the memories of him.

"Are you listening to me at all?"

Usagi was brought back to the reality when Luna jumped on her shoulder shouting into her ears. "Yes, yes. Of course I heard you."

"Then you should not just sit there dreaming. Get started on your homework. Geez.."

Usagi stands up and walk towards her bed and drop onto it. Luna stared at her princess and sigh. Usagi would never act like a princess. All she does is laze around all day, eating all kinds of sweets and watching the TV and her comics. Since peace had been restored, Luna thought that Usagi had grown more matured. Afterall, her battle with Galaxia was tough and she performed marvelously, just as a princess, the future Queen would do. However, now, looking at Usagi, sleeping on her bed, Luna sigh and hope she would realize her responsibility soon.

~Usagi's dream~

_Where am I? I could not see anything. It is so dark here. Help me.. Is there anyone? Can anyone take me away from this darkness?_

"_WAHAHAHAHAHA" (Evil laugh)_

"_My dear princess. There is no one here besides me. No one is here to bring you away from my darkness. Slowly, very slowly, you would feel at home in this darkness. Don't you feel so comfortable?"_

_Feel at home? This is my home? Is this where I should be? Do I belong to this place? Who are you? _

"_Yes, dear princess. This is your home. It is where you are born therefore, you belong to this darkness. This darkness exist because you exist. I am the soul of the darkness you are now in, which means, you are inside of me, dear."_

_I am inside of you? This darkness belongs to me?_

~End of dream~

The sounds of the rain outside woke Usagi. She opened her eyes and stare at the white ceiling above her. She seems to be dreaming, but, she forgot what it is.

*Well? How do you like it? It is the beginning of a long story of the life after Usagi and friends defeated Galaxia. Stay tune, there is a hint of new enemy. I am trying to keep to the original storyline and keeping each character as similar as possible. Please review. Thank you!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ***All the characters do not belong to me. I only own the storyline. It is purely created for Sailormoon fans. Not for commercial.*

**Chapter 2**

*Dingg donnng*

"Usagi, it's your friends" Mama called.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako all crowded inside Usagi's room. However, Usagi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where had she gone to? She is hiding from us again" Rei glared at Luna, who is sitting on the bed calmly.

Luna shakes her head and sigh. "She rushes out of the room when she knows you guys are coming. I can't stop her."

The four look at each other and admit defeat. Usagi can be very stubborn if she decided to hide from them. "What can we do now? Since for sure our money had now changed to a stack of comic books (turning her eyes to the stack on Usagi's desk). I guess we should quickly come up with something. It's getting late" Ami who is always remains calm speaks.

"Well, I guess the shops are all closed now so we would have to make it ourselves" Makota suggest, sitting down on the bed. "What about some cookies?"

"Yes yes! Cookies should be great!"

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Since Makoto is great at cookies, we should have no problem" Rei answer, before realizing who that voice belongs to.

"USAGI!"

Rei jump to the door and flung the door open and grab Usagi who was listening behind the door all the time. Before Usagi can run again, Rei drag her into the room and closed the door. "So, you do owe us some explanation don't you?"

Usagi smiled sheepishly and quickly hide behind Minako. "Alright alright. So it's my fault. Let me help to bake the cookies then!" The look at her and their anger melted away. They couldn't stay mad at Usagi for long. They always wonder at this, the charm Usagi always have surrounding her, that cheer everyone up.

"So, if it is decided, let's go over to my place and start working. We have a lot to do" Makoto stands up and take charge. Everyone follow her leads. Leaving Usagi's house, they head to Makoto home instead since her place has all the professional equipment for cooking.

*They spend the night cooking. Usagi spent it messing about.*

The sunrises and all five of them have black eyes, not sleeping the whole night. They walk to school together except Rei who is at another school. Usagi is dropping behind the others as she started to fall asleep.

"Usagi! If you don't walk faster, we will miss the bell" Ami warned.

"Cheer up Usagi! I brought along some extra cookies for lunch later" Makoto winks at her friends.

Usagi become alert at the word 'cookie' and rush to her friends. "Let's eat them now! I am so hungry after working the whole night." She grab two cookies and start popping them into her mouth. Munching happily, she complimented her friend's cooking skill. The three just shake their heads and continue walking.

Before the end of the day was the ceremony for Seiko sensei retirement. Everyone presented their gift to the old headmaster.

*Later after school*

"Look at this brochure. There is a talent contest going on at the Jyuban festival next week. I am planning to register and show off my singing talents to the world" Minako twirl around Usagi's room humming her favourite song.

It is Friday afternoon and everyone is gathered at Usagi's room.

While everyone are busy chatting about the festival and eating cookies, Rei had been sitting on Usagi's chair and keeping her temper. However, she could feel it rising and could no longer hold it back. She burst out!

"USAGI! Why did you run away from me this afternoon? I have not done talking with you yet!" she glared at the little bunny-girl, who acted innocent.

All the others become alert and keeps quiet.

Finally, Minako broke the silence. "What did you do to Rei today?"

Usagi look at her fingers and said, "I was trying to get away from being scolded by Rei. Rei is so fierce!" She starts to wail.

Rei glared at her friend and said, "Did you try to tell your classmates that Rei Hino is looking for a boyfriend?"

The other three stared at Usagi, knowing danger is coming. Usagi tried to smile and nodded. "Well, you did say so the other day so I just want to help you. There are quite a lot of good-looking guys in my class. Right Ami-chan?"

Ami turn back to her books, not wanting to get involved. Rei turned red and started strangling Usagi. Both of them resume their fight and no one bothers to calm them. It is only natural to see them fighting.

It is now getting dark outside. Rains started to wet the dry land and thunder strikes continuously.

While everyone is busy entertaining themselves with cookies and chit-chatting, all of a sudden, Rei stands up and stared at the window in front of her. Her face turns from cheerful to worry. The others stop what they are doing and stare at her, shocked at her suddenness.

"Rei-chan, what it is?" Makoto ask, suddenly aware that Rei is looking worried. Ami and Minako both become alert as well and stare out the window, trying to see what Rei saw. Only Usagi who is already asleep on the table become unaware of what the others are doing.

"There is something out there, staring at us just a minute ago. It is gone now though. But I sensed something evil. Very eerie. It is something dark and it makes me feel so uncomfortable" Rei said. Makoto walk to the window and open it. Nothing seems to be out there except for the rain and thunder. However, Rei's intuition is always very precise.

"Ahh~~ No, get away from me! No, don't! Don't! NO!"

Everyone jumped at Usagi's sudden wailing. They turned their attention back to the still sleeping Usagi and shakes her. "Wake up Usagi! You are dreaming! Usagi-chan!" Minako tried to wake Usagi.

However, no matter how they tried, Usagi would not wake. She had stop crying out loud but her face show pains. Her expression worries the others. Rei tried to sprinkle cold waters on her face but still, Usagi continues her dream. The others start to panic. This is not normal. Even though Usagi sleeps soundly but she should be awake at the commotion they all are making. Moreover, the painful expression on her face, is a sign that something had happened to Usagi.

"It maybe something to do with what Rei-chan saw just now. What can we do now? Usagi might be in danger" Minako said.

Ami takes out her mini computer and started to analyse the situation. Rei walks to the window and try to feel where had the evil gone. The other two, Minako and Makoto continue to shake Usagi, trying to wake her up.

"I guess the peace had come to an end again. We might have to fight again" Artemis suddenly speak up.

The two cats have been very silent during the whole commotion. Now, the others turn their attention at them. "You seems to know what is happening, Artemis?" Minako asks her cat.

Artemis shakes his head. "No. I have no idea what is going on. But just this past week, me and Luna had been having some bad feeling. We can't explain what it is but tonight, it proved that our intuition had been true."

"We also noticed that the moon had been clouded every night recently. Even though it is full moon few days ago, we can't find the moon. The weather is not very bad so it shouldn't be clouding the moon so much. I guess it had meant something, but both of us are careless. We are all having such a peaceful life right now that we did not stop and think that it will end" Luna, looking at the troubled Usagi, said silently.

The others four just stare quietly at their princess. It seems that some evil had again capture Usagi. What can they do now to get Usagi back? There is absolutely no clue as to who is behind this.

"Damn it! I feel so helpless. Why can't we be a little more alert? If I am not so careless, and look carefully at my fire prediction, I might have seen something coming and prevent this from happening to Usagi-chan" Rei bangs on the table furiously. She is mad at herself for being so absorb in the peacefulness and neglected the safety of their princess. She look at Usagi and tears of worry comes. She cannot bear to see her best friend looking like that.

_*Something evil is arising! To know what's going to happen, keep reading! Thank you for reading and please review!*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ***All the characters do not belong to me.*

**Chapter 3**

Closing her eyes for deep concentration, Rei chanted a string of mantras in front of her holy fire. When she opens her eyes and stood up so suddenly, Makoto and Minako were shocked and jump up as well, almost knocking each other over their exasperation.

"Rei-chan, how is it? What did you see? Did you see the evil power that captured Usagi?" Minako said quickly after regaining their balances.

Rei shakes her head in silent. "However, I sensed something very evil just now. It lasted just a mili-second and disappeared as quickly as it appeared."

Three of them exchanged glances. "Could it be.. be.. anyone from the previous enemy? Is it one of them?" Makoto whispered, clenching her fist hardly.

"No. It's nothing like the previous enemy. This evil power is a lot stronger. Besides that, I also sense that.. no. It couldn't be. No." Rei hit her head with her palm a few times, shaking her head vigorously. She couldn't believe what she had just sense in her holy fire. However, she had never read them wrongly before. Not once.

Minako held Rei hand firmly. "Stop that, Rei-chan. What did you sense? Oh no, is it something terrible. Don't scare us!"

Rei looks at both of her friends silently, wondering how to tell them what she's thinking. "I.. I really don't know. I maybe wrong."

"Oh please, Rei-chan. Just tell us. You are making us scare," Makoto cried with impatient.

"Let us go back to Usagi's house so that I can tell everyone together. I don't think I can say it twice," Rei give in, feeling shaky all over. The more the thinks about it, the more she knows that she is right. And this is the one time she really hopes that she read everything wrongly.

~back at Usagi's house~

"Ami-chan, how is Usagi-chan? Is she awake yet?" Minako asks the moment they step into the room. Ami looks up from her mini computer and shake her head. Taking off her spectacles, she turns to the sleeping Usagi. "She's still the same. I don't think we should just wait for her to wake. We had to do something. Did you manage to find out anything, Rei-chan?" Ami looks up to Rei hopefully.

Rei cast a look at Usagi and then turn to the others with determined eyes. "Yes, I suppose I have. Though, I really hope I read everything wrongly."

The other senshi exchange worried look but kept quiet. They know it must be very serious for Rei to be this grave. Luna and Artemis who were sitting on the window sill, trying to look out for anything out of the ordinary turn back to look at Rei as well.

Rei, knowing that she can't put it off anymore take a deep breath and began to tell everyone what her holy fire prediction told her.

"When I cast spells into the holy fire, for a split moment, I saw a dark shadow. This shadow gave a spooky feeling and I could sense that the evil power within it is very strong. Stronger than ever. Although the dark shadow disappeared as quickly as it appeared, the aura that it carries stayed. It was how I was then able to read more," Rei said everything very quickly. Everyone seems to be holding their breath. Bracing themselves for what is coming next, they nod a little, encouraging Rei to continue.

Rei closed her eyes. "It is at that moment that I was suddenly aware of the aura. The very familiar aura that had been surrounding me, which has make me feel so comfortable and happy."

She heard a gasp from Ami. "So that's true then. I had been hoping that my mini computer is at error."

Rei turned to look at Ami. "So you knew."

Ami looked so upset that she did not answer Rei. The others started to feel impatient. "Just continue Rei-chan. You are making us crazy," Minako grab Rei arm and give it a squeeze.

"That aura belongs to our sleeping princess," Rei said simply, not daring to look at anyone but Usagi. Tears began to flow from her eyes. She had said it. The dreadful words everyone was dreading to hear.

There was a cold silent after Rei said it. No one knew what to say or response. They just stare at Rei as if they had heard wrongly. Rei however, walked to Usagi and kneel down beside her bed, where she lies. "Usagi, wake up! Please, just wake up. Don't fool around anymore. I promise not to scream at you anymore. Usagi-chan, please, please, wake up," Rei break down and cried. Everyone just look at them, not knowing what to do.

For the past enemies, they have some clues who their enemy was and they could fight justly. However, it seems that this time, it is different. Both Ami and Rei agreed that the evil power has the similar aura as Usagi. What does that means? Does it means that their enemy has a similar power to her? Or worse. Their enemy is.. Usagi Tsukino? Their beloved Princess Serenity? 

_* I'm really sorry about the length of this chapter. I got caught up in a series of events recently. I promise to update longer chapter the next time. Hope you enjoy this short chapter though. Thank you for reading! ^_^ *_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer***All the characters do not belong to me.*

**Chapter 4  
**

After Rei broke down, the others simply doesn't know what to do. Minako suddenly remembered something and turn to Luna and Artemis, who were staring at each other silently.

"Luna, did you say that the moon was clouded for the past few days? Maybe that is the sign that the evil power is at the moon? Is there any way we can reach the moon to investigate?" Minako crouched down to speak to Luna.

Luna stared at Minako. "Well, the only way to get to the moon is through Usagi's crystal. However, the only one who can use the crystal is also her. I really don't know what we can do. Besides, we never know what is happening at the moon so it is really dangerous to go there."

There's a silence after that.

"Has anyone contacted Mamoru?" Makoto breaks the silence. She suddenly thought of Usagi's loved one. "Maybe he will be able to wake Usagi?"

"Right! How can we forget that? Ami-chan, can you please call Mamoru and tell him everything?" Rei stands up suddenly. "I think I'm going back to my home and try to find out more about the evil power. We can't all just sits here doing nothing. Furthermore, it is getting dark. I think Usagi's parents might be coming in anytime. We should leave."

The others nodded. Ami had started calling Mamoru on her cell-phone. Makoto started to clean up the mess they made earlier, all the while thinking of what they can do to help.

"Should we, at least one of us stay behind with Usagi? I mean, she is defenceless right now. Shouldn't we just hang around just in case?" Makoto voiced out.

Rei looks at Usagi and turned to Makoto. "You are right. One of us should stay here, but, how can we explain that to Usagi's mom?

"I think we should take Usagi away. If her mom sees her like this, she will be worried. Maybe we should smuggle her out of the house without her mom noticing? Then one of us call back to let her mom knows she's staying over at Rei's, doing pre-exam revision with the rest of us?" Artemis suggested, jumping on top of the table to get everyone attentions.

"That's a good idea. But we will have a hard time trying to carry Usagi away. She's not exactly light and her mom might walk in on us anytime," Minako says, scratching her blonde hair.

"We don't have to worry about that. I've just spoke to Mamoru and he's coming over. He is very worried," Ami closed her phone and sit down next to Usagi.

After about 5 minutes, there came a knock on the window. Tuxedo Kamen had arrived. Rei rushes to open the window and he flew right in next to Usagi.

"Usako! Usako! What happened?" Tuxedo kamen cried while hugging Usagi. He calmed himself down and looks at the others. "So, what's our plan now? Do you have any idea what is happening? It's so sudden."

Rei started to tell him of their plan to get Usagi to her house. "I think right now, what we can do is to get Usagi out of here and to my place. At least all of us can be with her to protect her in case of enemies. While you bring her away, the rest of us will go down the front door and Minako will mimic Usagi's voice calling out to her mom about going to my house for studying."

Everyone noded and Tuxedo Kamen carried Usagi deftly and flew out of the window. "Usagi, you must wake up. You can't leave me like this. I thought we made a promise to each other? Usako.." Tuxedo Kamen whispers softly to the unconscious Usagi softly.

The plan goes smoothly and they all arrive at Rei's house to find Mamoru had placed Usagi comfortably on Rei's bed. He is sitting next to her, holding her hands, looking frustrated. The others left them at the room, not knowing how to comfort him.

"I think we better start investigating. I will continue to look into my holly fire to look for clues," Rei started walking towards her praying room. Luna and Artemis jumped away, "we are going outside to investigate any unusual activities around. See you later."

"I think I will stay here (at the corridor) to investigate with my mini-computer," she sat down and started typing away furiously.

Both Makoto and Minako decided to join Luna and Artemis. They ran out of the temple and started going to different directions, agreed to converse through the new invention of Luna, the 'Whisperer'. It was built to look like a normal ear-ring so all of them have a pair with them all the time. It works marvellously, by just pressing the ear-ring, the others will be able to hear everything, including the surrounding sounds. Though, it can be quite confusing at times, especially when you are in crowded area and everyone started to talk at the same time.

Meanwhile, thunder began to strike, rain starts pouring down. Drains filled up in no time. Lightning can be seen almost every minute and little children can be heard crying of fear.

Luna was walking through the Ogakii street where many people rushes for shelter from the sudden rain. Being afraid of the fast flowing water on the street, Luna jumped onto the pedestrian rail and look around, determined to get some clue of what's happening. Shivering from the cold wind and rain water that was soaking her, Luna's eyes strayed to the tree right in front of her. There seems to be something mysterious about the tree.

Suddenly, a thunder strikes the tree, causing havoc to people nearby. Everyone started to run in all directions to avoid the falling tree, which was quite huge. Luna saw the tree falling to her direction. It was going to fell on her soon. In a few seconds, it will hit her. However, her legs seem to be stuck on the rail. She stared at the falling tree. People nearby are screaming at her, trying to shoo her out of danger. Luna did not seem to hear them though. The only thing she heard is a small voice. Very soft but seems to be just next to her.

"_Luna. Luna, help me. Save me Luna. Take me away from the darkness. This is not my home. I do not want to be here forever. Please. Luna. Help me. Free me."  
_

Luna tried very hard to listen. The voice is soft but she heard it clearly. She recognised who the voice belongs to. Usagi.

"USAGIIII!"

*Whooshh…*

Someone grabbed Luna, saving her from being hit from the falling tree. And just in the nick of time. The tree hit the railing in another second, crashing loudly right on to the ground. Luna and her saviour fall on to the ground, crashing to the door of a bakery.

"Huh?" Luna was still dazed by the large impact and she looked around. She saw a little girl hugging her tightly. _She saved me?  
_

The little girl sit up, rubbing her elbow which was bleeding a little. "Are you okay kitty? Are you hurt? Oh dear, you must be scared.." she fussed over Luna, rubbing her chin and spine, trying to warm her cold body.

_I'm alright. But.. she's bleeding. _Luna said to herself. She stands up and gives herself a shake to get the raindrops off her. Then she walks over to the little girl side and start licking her bleeding elbow. "Hee hee… oh kitty.. That tickles.. haha… I'm alright. It's just a small scratch. It's lucky that you are not hurt. What are you staring at there? It's so dangerous. The falling tree could have killed you," she said to Luna, stroking her head. Luna purred softly. _I'm sorry.  
_

The rain had stop. The sun came out again. Some passer-by helps the little girl up and the shop keeper ran out with a dry towel and wraps her up. She leads the girl inside her shop to warm up. "Dear me, you are soaking wet. Come in come in. Warm yourself up and I'll go make you a hot chocolate. You can bring the kitty in as well. I'll give her some milk. Come."

Holding Luna tightly, the little girl walks slowly into the shop. The shop keeper who is an elderly woman help the girl out of her wet clothes and bundled her up with warm towel. She thrust a cup of hot chocolate to her and watched her sip half before she left her to dry her wet clothes. Luna was sitting at a corner watching the little girl carefully. _Who is this girl? She really saved my life. And why did I heard Usagi voice just now? Was it my imagination? Or was Usagi really pleading for help? _Luna mind was so preoccupied that she did not notice the little girl had sit down beside her, looking at her. When she stroked her, Luna jumped.

"Oh! Did I scare you? I'm sorry kitty. Are you ok? Are you cold? Here, let me dry you up a little," she says to her, while fumbling with the towel. Luna meowed softly, reassuring her that she's alright. _This little girl is so nice. I wonder where she comes from. Her parents must be worried._ The little girl had a pair of big round eyes which shone brightly and warmly. Luna felt very comforting looking at them.

About 30minutes later, the kind shopkeeper come back into the room with the little girl drY clothes. She helped her into them and combed her hair nicely. "Do you need me to call your mom? Where do you stay?"

The little girl shakes her head. "No, it's alright. I'm just staying nearby. I can walk home myself. I'm not hurt. Thanks a lot for you hot chocolate. It's really kind of you."

The shopkeeper stared at the little girl speech, which sounded so adult. "Alright then. Here, take a warm muffin with you. Take care on your way home. Don't get yourself wet and hurt again, mind you."

Holding Luna tightly again, the little girl walks out into the street. However, to Luna surprises, she keeps walking and walking. _I thought she said she stays nearby? We had been walking for about 20minutes. Where does she lives? _Luna wonders. The little girl kept quiet all the time, not speaking to anyone, not even to Luna. Luna looks up to her face and was shocked. Her eyes look glassy and cold. Not warm and friendly like previously. Luna started to feel uneasy. _Who is she? _Luna meow loudly and tries to jump down from her grip. However, the little girl was too quick. She holds Luna tighter until she was having difficulty to breathe.

"Stay still cat."

Luna stops struggling. That voice. Although cold and unfriendly, it was unmistakable.

It belongs to..Usagi.

"Usagi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer***All the characters do not belong to me.*

**Chapter 5**

No answer.

Luna looks up again. The little girl ignored her and continues walking. Beginning to feel creepy, Luna tried again. "Meowww…" Looking up at the little girl face, Luna purrs softly. The little girl eyes began to glow. It became so bright that it hurts Luna's eyes. She closed her eyes, wondering what is happening. When she looks up again, the little girl eyes had became normal, losing their blinding brightness earlier, return to the warm and friendly eyes, which, Luna suddenly realised with a shock, belongs to Usagi.

"Don't be afraid kitty. I'm not going to hurt you. I am just going to bring you home," the little girl smiles sweetly at Luna, rubbing her chin gently. Luna, enjoying the tickle, momentarily forgotten what had just happened. And then it all came back to her. She stopped purring and jumps down to the ground. Looking carefully at the little girl, it suddenly dawn on her why she had felt so comforting previously. This little girl has the same aura as Usagi. Even the eyes look alike.

Upon closer inspection, Luna noticed that the little girl had two small buns on top of her hair, blonde. She's wearing a simple pink dress up till her knees. _Why does I get the feeling that she's somehow related to Usagi?_

The little girl bends down to look at Luna. "Do you want to walk yourselves? Maybe we can walk together then? Where do you want to bring me to? Do you remember your home?" She smiles at Luna, patting her head all the while. Luna decided to bring her back to Rei and the others. She began to walk a few steps to the left and to her relief, the little girl follows.

Luna continue walking, looking back all the while to make sure she is following. _This is definitely fishy. Now she is looking so innocent. What happened just now? Is she the new enemy? Is she the cause of everything? _The previous experience had taught Luna not to be surprised by anything. When Chibi-Usagi had appeared previously, everyone had thought that she is the enemy as well. Who will had guess that she turns out to be the future princess of Usagi and Mamoru?

Finally they arrive at Rei's temple. Luna climbed the steps quickly and waits for the little girl at the top. The little girl was laughing cheerfully as she skips up the steps trying to keep up with Luna. Ami walks out when she heard the laughter. She stares at both of them. The little girl was cuddling Luna in her arms again.

"Luna.. What.." she trailed off when she saw Luna gives her a small wink, silencing her. She jumps down from the little girl and look up at Ami. Ami seems to understand Luna signals as she bends down and look at the girl.

"Hi.. You brought Luna home? Thank you so much.."

The little girl looks at Ami and smiles. "Yes."

Ami looked at the little girl. _ She seems alright. Why does Luna looked at her like that? _She had noticed Luna frowning at her just now. She knows Luna got a reason to bring someone here at a crucial time when everyone is busy detecting the new enemy. "Do you want to come in for a hot tea? It's really windy out here. Come in and take a rest?" Ami decided to invite her indoor so that she can investigate more.

The little girl followed Ami into a room. "Just stay here awhile. I'll go and get tea and some snacks for you." She stops when Luna patted her and meow softly. "Oh, Luna, you are hungry aren't you? Come with me and I'll get you something." She scoops Luna into her arms and walks out of the room.

"Luna, Ami? Who is that girl?" Rei was walking up the corridor. She had seen them from her room.

"I think we had better go to Usagi and Mamoru there. Something weird happened just now and I am getting worried." Luna frowned.

Inside the room, Luna explained everything in detail to the three of them. Usagi was still unconscious. But Mamoru assured them that she seems fine except that she's not awake. He had been keeping an eye to her strength and it calms him down a little to know that she is not in immediate danger.

"This is really fishy." Rei commented after Luna finished telling them everything. "Are you sure she turned cold for a while? Maybe she just change her tone or.."

Luna shakes her head slowly. "I'm sure she had changed. It's not just her tone or voice. It's like she had changed completely to another person, someone more… evil. Besides that, I told you. I heard Usagi's voice pleading for help earlier before the little girl appears."

Everyone was silent.

"But the little girl seems so cute and adorable. She looks so innocent," Ami commented. "She reminded me of Chibi-Usagi. Remember how we used to suspect her for harming Usagi? And she turned out to be her future daughter. Maybe.. maybe this time.." Ami turns to look at Usagi. "She does resemblance Usagi in a way. Don't you think their hairstyle look alike? That shouldn't be coincidence is it?"

Rei nods her head a little. She seems to be thinking hard about something. Luna on the other hand said, "that is who she reminded me of as well. She seems to bear the same aura as Usagi. However, that couldn't happen right? The future queen Serenity only has a daughter. And that cold eyes of the little girl when she changed, no. No matter how hard Chibi-Usagi had tried to take the crystal from Usagi that time, her eyes was never that cold and scary. It made me grew cold inside. That's what made me confused"

Rei suddenly stands up. "I'm going to check my fire again. I've just thought of something. The little girl gave me some clue of my suspicions. I need to check them out before I do anything. In the meantime, maybe Luna and Ami should go and entertain the little girl. Do not let her out of your sight. She maybe the important clue to this problem."

"I think we should alert the others as well. I'll just call them now. Luna, I think you should go back to the room while I go and prepare some foods." Ami stands up and start fumbling with her Whisperer to call the others senshi.

"Usagi.. continue to be strong. We are all looking for ways to save you. Don't give up.." Mamoru whispered to the sleeping princess after everyone left the room. _Usagi.. you must wake up. What will become of our future if you continue your sleep? I know you love sleeping, but just for this one time, stop sleeping. Usako.. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer***All the characters do not belong to me.*

**Chapter 6**

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto turn around abruptly upon hearing her name. She smiles when she saw Kisho-senpai, a senior who works at the nearby Ruby Cake Shop. She had been eyeing this senpai since that fateful day when she walked into the shop to buy her baking ingredients. She had grabbed all her items and dumped them at the cashier, only to realise that she had forgotten her purse. Growing red all over her face, she mumbled an apology to the frowning lady and turn to go quickly, too quickly in fact. She was knocked off balance by a young man holding a large tray of cookies which, after being knocked were now flying all over the shop. Both Makoto and the young man fell to the ground.

"Ouchh.. that hurts.."

"Oh no….ouch! I'm so sorry.. I.." Makoto sits up quickly and kept mumbling apologies while massaging her back, which feels sore all over.

"Hehe.. It's alright. I suppose I did not see where I'm walking to as well.. This tray of cookies had blocked my view" Makoto's victim laugh while standing up brushing off the dust. "Come, let me help you up."

Upon hearing the voice, Makoto looked up and melted instantly. Staring at her was a young man, immensely good-looking with blonde hair and shinning hazel eyes. She saw he had extended his hand to help her up and accepted it shyly. Blushing hard, she mumbled 'Sorry' again.

"Don't worry about it. Are you hurt? Do you want me to grab you a chair? Or a tea?" he sounded worried as he noticed that Makoto had grew so red. He thought that she was hurt and in pain.

Makoto shook her head, a little too much as a 'crack..' sounded. She winced in pain as she grabbed her neck, blushing even harder. The young shopkeeper stared at her with big round eyes. All of sudden, he laughed. He laugh so hard that he had a stitch at his stomach and had to stop, trying to stop laughing was hard though. Makoto just stared at him and suddenly the laughter catches her and she laugh along.

When both had subsided, Makoto looked carefully at him. _He is definitely cute. He's so nice as well. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?_

"So, my name is Uruki Kisho. I had just finished my high school and now working as part-timer here," he introduced himself while extending a hand to Makoto.

Makoto smiled and grab his hand. "Um.. my name is Kino Makoto. So you went to the same high school? Can I call you Kisho-senpai then?"

Kisho had nodded and smile wider. "Nice to meet you, Mako-chan. You don't mind me calling you Mako-chan?"

Makoto could have melted there. She shook her head and giggled a little. Eversince that day, Makoto had been a regular at that shop and both became friends fast. She make sure she had her purse with her every time.

Watching Kisho-senpai walking towards her, Makoto heart melts instantly and she tried to glance at the shop window to check her reflection.

"Senpai! What are you doing here?"

Kisho smiles and reply "I had just finished my errand for my mom. What are you doing then? I thought you should be having a revision session with you friends at this time?"

_I couldn't let him know about Usagi. What can I tell him? I really should continue my search, but I had not been seeing Kisho-senpai for two days. _Makoto struggles inside her head. At last, she decided that Usagi needed her more now. "Senpai, I'm sorry I had to rush off now. There's something very important I needed to do." Giving Kisho an apologetic smile, she turns and rushes off the opposite direction. _I know I'm doing the right thing. Usagi is in danger. I can't be so selfish._

Kisho stared at Makoto blurring figure as she speed off. "Why did I get this unpleasant feeling?" He frowned.

Makoto continue to search for something suspicious around the area. Suddenly, she heard her Whisperer ringing. It was Ami.

"Mako-chan, Luna just brought some news back." Ami told her everything and Makoto frowns.

"How can that be? It's so impossible.." Makoto stares absent-mindedly at the sky. It's getting dark. Sun will set soon. "Anyway, I couldn't seem to find anything here but I will continue to search. Keep me update will you?"

After Ami promised, Makoto continue to be alert but not knowing what she should be alert of is hard. Her mind suddenly drifted back to Kisho. _I wonder what is he doing?_

Suddenly a loud bang occurred behind her. She turned quickly and saw smokes coming out from behind the street. The street she had just left. The street where Kisho is. Makoto quickly run back to the street to find that it was in a chaotic state. The loud bang seem to come from a nearby dustbin, throwing everything nearby into the shops window, scaring everyone. However, no one was hurt although everyone was shouting loudly about the accidents. Makoto found Kisho opposite her and rush to him.

"Kisho-senpai! Are you alright?"

Kisho was shocked to see Makoto, who had flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Mako-chan.. Why are you here? I thought you had something important to do?"

Makoto released him and blushed. But before she had time to reply, another loud bang occurred next to them, throwing them about 3 feet away. Kisho had grabbed Makoto to avoid her being hurt by the flying pieces. They rolled on the ground together, Makoto well protected by Kisho.

Before any of them could say anything, another loud bang was heard again, this time opposite the road. Everyone started to flee the streets. Before long, the only people left around were Makoto and Kisho.

"Senpai.. are you alright? How can you used your body to protect me? Are you hurt?" Makoto said sitting up and frantically checking his hands and arms.

"Senpai?"

No answer.

Kisho had fainted.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I hope I compensated by updating two chapters together. So, how do you like the story so far? I've been planning on a 10 chapters story but seems like I have been dragging the story line a little too much. Let me know what you all think? ^_^ **

**Happy New Year btw! ^_^**

**I will be travelling Taiwan tomorrow. Can't wait to experience the different environment and maybe get more inspiration for my stories. **

**Cheers! **


End file.
